edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Miki Imazono
'Miki Imazono '(今園 ミキ, Imazono Miki) is one of the current members of Akira's Group who used to be part of Takashi's Group and used to be the ace of the archery club back at school. Appearance Personality History Chronology Argentavis arc Miki is one of the people who was trying to get Kanako Oomori's attention when she walked around camp. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou Mariya suggested to form a group each. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Miki cowered on the ground while her partner Shinji Gotou ducked down. The Argentavises rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira Sengoku annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata, Matsushita and later on Takao Sugimasa were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Miki and the others heard Shirou Mariya's order to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Kako Tsuji and Miki looked scared as an Argentavis was about to attack her friends. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Miki, Yuki Sakuma and other girl their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Miki and Koyomi Kanna were tasting some fruits and talked about not having to starve on The Island. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Takashi Yamaguchi reminded everyone about Arctodus Simus. Shirou explained more about Arctodus Simus. Miki found him very reliable. Miki, Kako and Asuka Takahashi praised him for saving them after the camp burned down. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Tadashi read something on the news that people were saved at sea. Miki and the others were now motivated to reach the top. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. The group was prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. On top of a steep slope, Miki was already well rested before moving on. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes Trivia *Although Miki is part of Takashi's Group from the start, she wasn't really seen in the story until in the background in chapter 48. Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group